


Something In Dean's Drink

by Lust_And_Stardust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_And_Stardust/pseuds/Lust_And_Stardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody slips something in Dean's drink. Sam deals with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In Dean's Drink

Dean is doing "research" in the local bar, getting a feel for the local town's people, the vibe of the place. Not to mention two-for-one margaritas. Not that those are his thing - girly drink and all - but hey, the more booze the merrier!

He's polished off a dozen of the bar's hot wings with the drinks as well, just a little something to coat his gut from the syrupy sugar of the mix. Flirting with the bartender ensures he gets a really _good_ 'rita too, not much mix in this one! Holy shit! After two, he switches back to beer - which they don't have bottled, just on tap. - Kind of a wussy bar, if you ask his opinion, more for ladies' cocktail hour than real drinkers. And Dean is a _real_ drinker.

Sam, done with his interview with the local police, was expecting to find Dean at the motel, but finding only an empty room he calls Dean. "Dude. Where are you?"

Sighing, he should rename Sam's contact as _mother hen_ , "Blue Parrot, just as fruity as I thought it was. Strong drinks though."

Sam sighs. Dean has had a few from the sound of him. Sam had thought maybe they could move on out of this town tonight, but it sounds like Dean will want the night and a lot of the morning recovering. Then again... Dean deserves to have _some_ fun. "Want some help? I'm in, you know, FBI mode right now. I could change."

"Nah, just come on by if you want, bartender makes a mean margarita." He's too engrossed in his conversation to really watch his beer, or his side, missing the average-looking guy that pauses and reaches for the bowl of peanuts, slipping a small tab into Dean's glass.

"All right. I'll be there in a little bit." A margarita does sound kind of good now that he thinks of it. Sam takes a few minutes to check email and reply to something Bobby sent. So it's about twenty, twenty-five minutes before he arrives at the Blue Parrot, looking for Dean.

By this point Dean is flirting aggressively with the bartender.

Sam steps up to the bar beside Dean, nodding at her in greeting, then turning to Dean. "Hey. Am I interrupting?" He doesn't want to mess it up for Dean if things are going well.

Overly bright green eyes look him up and down, pink tongue licking his lips before he grins saucily, "Always liked a man in tie."

Sam can't keep his eyebrows from popping up. He glances toward the bartender. Is this an act for her benefit? He's not sure what's going on so he stalls. "Is that so?"

Reaching out and stroking his fingers down the polyester tie, pouting, "It should be silk, you need a silk tie to do this properly."

"Do what properly?" If he means the FBI act, polyester really is more acting the part. "What are you talking about?"

Dean wraps his fist around the tie and jerks hard, meeting Sam's mouth with his own. Easily sliding his tongue inside to taste him.

Sam is so surprised that it takes him a long second to react. Then he gasps, jerking back, but to little effect, because Dean still has him by the tie. "Dean! What the _hell??"_ This is beyond any act Dean might put on in front of anyone _ever!_

Growling low as he stands, eyes locked on Sam's mouth, "Been wantin' ta do that a long time now, Sammy." His other hand fisting on Sam's jacket lapel to pull him down and closer again, "Wanna do it again."

The blonde behind the bar just smirks at them, "Guys... get a room."

"That's, that's," Sam flails, trying to grapple Dean, "that's a good idea," meaning 'get a room'. Dean has had one too many - maybe three too many? Something is not right with Dean but getting him out of here is Job One. Job Two is Sam getting himself under control and suppressing his treacherous reaction to this. "C'mon Dean. We're getting out of here. Now."

"Now we're talkin'!" His hand grabbing a handful of Sam's bottom as they walk for the door.

Sam puts up with this exactly as long as it takes to get Dean out of the bar, then grabs him by the neck scruff of his jacket. "Dude what the hell is _with_ you! Are you okay??" trying to hustle him into the car.

"Ooo, I like it when you're all gruff and manly!"

"Dean SIT THE HELL DOWN! And you are NOT DRIVING!" Driving them back to the motel, "What happened? Did somebody buy you a drink? I think you've been roofied."

Dean is up against him, chest against Sam's shoulder, his hand between Sam's thighs, "Couldn't be, those make you sleepy and uncoordinated. Do I seem uncoordinated to you?" He's got Sam's zipper down and his fingers working into the jeans.

"AAGH!" Jerking the wheel back into the lane just in time, "NO, you seem OUT OF CONTROL!" Grabbing Dean by the wrist. "STOP IT, I'm driving," and it goes on like this all the way back to the motel. They're lucky not to get pulled over. THAT would have added an interesting twist to the evening. Sam actually has to zip up his pants before he can get out of the car. "Come on!"

"YES SIR!" Right up behind Sam, hands fondling his ass as he opens the door. Dean pushes him in, kicking the door closed behind him, pushing Sam up into the horrible metal montage divider that passes as the separation into the room proper. Sam smells so good, even under the cheap suit, he wraps his arms around him, both hands working to undo his pants and get into them.

"Dean." Sam isn't sure what he was expecting, really. "Come on, this - this isn't you. You don't wanna do this, Dean, stop." Trying to catch Dean's hands. Shouting at him only seems to egg him on, so he's trying to be reasonable.

Both hands in Sam's pants now, one wrapped around his cock, the other cupping his balls, "Come on sexy, get hard for me. Won't be any fun for you when I bend you over and take you if you're not in on this too."

Sam continues to struggle with him until the phrase 'bend you over' hits the air and he gasps - and his cock jumps in Dean's hand. "Dean oh my God. Dean stop." So he says, but his body is saying the opposite, getting hard, and unable to just - pull away and knock Dean out cold like he knows, he _knows_ he should.

Jacking him slowly, hand sliding up under Sam's shirt, "I don't think you want me to stop. We could play FBI agent and bad guy, I'm the bad guy, taking full advantage of my captive FBI guy. Maybe I should handcuff you to the bed, then I could take my time with you."

"You don't really want this. You can't. You're on drugs or under a spell or something and when you're you again you'll - you'll kill me, you'll hate me, you'll leave me. _Stop_."

Dean lets go of him, just long enough for Sam to turn around with his pants gaping open. Raking his eyes up and down Sam's mussed up figure, "Fuck, you're like sex on a stick." Getting up close chest to chest this time, callused hand cupping his cheek, "Sammy... don't you know I'll never leave you?"

"You're saying that, but you're saying a _lot_ of stuff, Dean." He has to protest but his hands, gripping Dean's shoulders, just won't push Dean away. "I don't understand why you're suddenly like this. If this is a spell or something - maybe you won't leave me, but you won't forgive me."

Dean tips his head up, lips kissing along under Sam's strong jaw, "Couldn't hate you, Sammy... love, love you so much." Determined fingers undoing the buttons on the stiff white shirt.

Sam trembles. He knows his conscience is failing him. He knows what he should do - whatever it takes to incapacitate Dean because Dean is not in his right mind. No matter how aggressive he acts, this is taking advantage of him. "Love you too," he whispers. "Oh God, Dean. I want you so much."

"Then take me to the bed, baby brother, and let's see who has who." The next couple of minutes are spent shedding clothing, it ends up everywhere - except the neck tie. "No.. keep it on. It's sexy." He'd make Sam keep his shirt on too, but he's too greedy for skin, so he makes do with just the loose neck tie. Shoving him down on the bed, moving between his legs, "I'm gonna tear that ass up, Sammy-boy."

Sam looks up at him, trying to figure out if this is meant to be a sexy thing to say. "If you're going to fuck me," he freaks himself out a little by saying, "we'll need lube. Got some in my bag."

Dean leers at him, "Oh that's my Sammy! Always prepared! Like a Boy Scout." Leaning down to kiss him deep and breathless, "For that... I'm gonna suck your cock first."

This time, when Dean kisses him, Sam doesn't hold back from responding. This time, he takes that kiss into his mouth as though he's starving, which in a way he is. "Dean," he moans. "God, yes, do it, please. Suck me."

Slipping lower, a few absent kisses to the lean line of hair leading south before he licks a long stripe up that very thick long hot rod of flesh. "Oh do you ever taste good. Gonna just gobble you up, sweet boy." Using his fingers to lift the heavy length of flesh so he can slowly slide his mouth down on it.

"Oh - God - oh my GOD Dean," writhing, gripping the bed, "oh fuck yes," Dean's mouth on him, so wet and hot and wicked. And the line Dean's tongue licked up him still feels like it's glowing red hot. Dean saying things like 'sweet boy' and 'baby brother' is the hottest, naughtiest thing he's ever heard and between that and Dean's mouth, he's moaning helplessly.

Slurping over him, pulling off to dip down and lap at his balls, "So good... such a good boy... all hot and needy for me." He sits up and blows cool air over him, "You stay right there... I'm gonna get that lube."

"Okay," says Sam, hoarsely, a little shell shocked, still gripping the bed even after Dean moves away. Then, noticing the stupid tie, he pulls it off and drops it on the floor. The lube is in the side pocket of his bag, easy to find. Is this real? Is Dean going to fuck him? Oh please let this not be a dream. "Find it?"

Popping the cap and slicking two of his fingers up, he hooks one arm under Sam's leg and hauls him to the edge of the bed, "Put your leg over my shoulder." Bending down and taking his cock in his mouth, sliding one heavily slicked finger deep into Sam.

"De - OH - " Arching his back, eyes wide, "OH GOD," Dean sucking him again and smoothly penetrating him with his finger, Sam should have expected it given the situation but it happens so suddenly and now he feels twice as hard. "JESUS! Dean!"

It's awkward but worth it, slipping a second and third finger into Sam's tight heat, getting him good and loose. Wishing he could watch Sam's face he changes angles and nails his prostate hard and fast, sucking like a Hoover on his cock.

Sam writhes, making wordless sounds, Dean's fingers driving in and out of him. He could come like this, in this wicked mouth, but he wants Dean's cock inside him. He grabs Dean's hair. "Now. Now," he begs hoarsely. "please!"

Taking his fingers and mouth away, "Roll over sexy, put that tight ass up in the air, feet on the floor - spread 'em wide."

Sam moans, his face flushed, his eyes huge and dark, and turns over for Dean, feet spread wide on the floor at the foot of the bed. It's so utterly submissive a position and yet this is exactly how he wanted it. "Give it to me," he growls. "Need it. Need you," over his shoulder.

Slicking himself with what's on his hand, he pauses a moment to spread Sam's ass cheeks wide. "Oh baby boy... you look so ready for me, your hole all loose and twitching." Blowing over the tenderized flesh to watch it twitch even more, shifting his grip so he can stroke each side with the edge of his thumb.

"Dean!" Legs trembling, head dipping down as though to hide the hot blush on his face. "Oh god don't tease me, give me your cock, put it in me, fuck me," trying to spread his legs even wider.

"Yeah baby...It's comin'... gonna fill you up." Taking himself in hand to guide, pushing in slowly, teasing him with just the head. Pushing in and out until the head pops in, then just that in and out a few times before pushing slowly deep inside Sam. Draped over his back, hand reaching around to jack him, "Breathe baby… just breathe for me, let me all the way in."

Sam is shaking, trying to do as he's told and breathe - there was a rough thirty seconds or so but now, he feels like he's melting around Dean, and Dean is growing into him. He lost some of the hardness during that thirty seconds but Dean's hand finds it again, gripping pleasure back into Sam's body, and everything is working, everything is right. "Dean... yes, oh God yes, yes - " almost up on his toes, pushing back for more.

Stroking one hand along the long line of Sam's back as he stands up again, grabbing his hips with both hand he sets up a punishing pace. Slamming hard and deep into him. "Yeah... take it lover, so good for me, gonna make you scream."

It is so good, so satisfying in a hard, almost punishing way - the way it feels good to Sam to run, to push past pain into the singing glory of endorphins that follow it, and that's what happens now. His cries are loud and increasingly hoarse, begging Dean to do what he's already doing, filling him up, making Sam his. "Dean, oh god oh please, Dean I'm gonna come," pushing back even though Dean is already thrusting so hard.

Slumping over Sam's back, hand reaching around to stroking his hard cock, thumb smearing the dribbles of precum to smooth the way. "Cum for me Sammy... show me how good it is."

Sam's big body shakes all over, hands to feet, muscles straining. He does scream, though he's so hoarse now it's like an animal sound, as orgasm spirals tight to the center, wound unbearably tight, then snaps loose to spin out in explosion, "Ahhhh Deaaan," pulsing over and over uncontrollably.

"SAM!" That tight channel clamping down on him, he cums deep inside him, filling Sam up with his spunk. HIs hips jerk twice more before he slips free, legs weak like jelly. He shuffles to the side of Sam, and flops back down on the bed, "C'mere." Opening his arms to Sam.

Sam looks at him with vulnerable eyes, still shaking, and goes into Dean's arms without a word. He feels good, but wrecked, like from a hard workout or a fight, on top of the pleasure feelings of having just had sex. He still doesn't know if Dean is in his right mind, and he was able to forget that in the midst of things, but he remembers it now. He snuggles into Dean, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his face against Dean's neck and breathing in his scent.

Dean strokes his fingers through Sam's sweaty hair, down his back, both of them utterly gross and too blissed out to care. "Now... I just need some pie and this is like the most perfect moment ever."

"No pie, sorry," Sam murmurs against his skin. "This'll have to be second best till we can work that out."

Using a fistfull of damp locks, Dean shifts Sam until he can kiss him deep and slow, tongue sliding inside his mouth. Sam is all sweet and wet, Dean licks at his teeth, the roof of his mouth, under his tongue - memorizing the feel of him. Once he's thoroughly drunk on the kiss, "Yeah. Kiss is good too."

"Love you, Dean." One hand in Dean's hair, one around his waist, their legs tangled together. "I hope like hell you'll remember this in the morning."

***

Dean wakes slowly, the first thing that really gets through to him is he's naked. Fully NAKED and lying on the scratchy ugly polyester cover of the bed.

The next thing that comes to him is he's with someone and the room reeks of sex, so he obviously got lucky. Go Dean!

Lifting a hand he goes to rub his face and stops, sniffing and attempting to move his fingers which are definitely glued together with - SNIFF - yeah that's his funky dried cum. Well not the first time this has happened, won't be the last either.

Rubbing his eyes with the side of his palm that isn't covered in dried goo, he shifts a bit and finds he's equally stuck to the person lying half on top of him. Another sniff, yeah, they definitely had some good sex, he feels gritty and disgusting from sweat and other fluids.

The chick lying on him is heavy, he must have scored a chubby girl last night - not the first time, not the last. Smokin' hot girls had most of his attention, but a lot of them were so vacant upstairs, it got boring. So occasionally he found a chubby girl and hooked up with her. They were generally pretty smart, wicked funny, and oh man were they ever _kinky!_ The last one he went four rounds with, and that last round had a vibrating butt plug, a vibrating cock ring... and he was sure she wasn't the only one screaming their head off with that orgasm.

Feeling the damn foolish and definitely pleased-with-himself grin splitting his face, he turns his head and nuzzles into her hair. Mmm... smells good. Lips finding the shell of her ear, giving it a lick and nibble, his voice gruff, "Mornin' gorgeous. I say we start with a shower then maybe some more sex, because you blew my mind last night - I can't remember half of what we did."

Sam wakes up at the nuzzling, and before he's even awake he feels relieved, Dean is still calling him pet names, which has to be a good sign. He sighs and opens his eyes, turning to look at Dean with a sleepy, rueful smile. "Huh, blew YOUR mind? I'll be lucky if I can walk today."

Dean's eyes are HUGE, his mouth moving with no sound coming out. It's utterly unmistakable in these few seconds that the person he had sex with was SAM! HIS BROTHER SAM!!!

His mind ramps up to full blown panic in 2.9 seconds flat, heart racing, his breath caught in his throat - to hell with hyperventilating - he just wasn't breathing because any second now, Sam is going to pound the living shit out of him and he'll deserve it!

Uh oh. Dean is unmistakably freaking out. "Dean. You okay? Breathe. Please." Sam puts his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Gasping for breath, Dean scrambles out from under Sam and bolts for the bathroom. In seconds the shower is on and he's huddled down in the tub with the cold water running over him. Holy _shit!_ What had he _done!_ He had to have _forced_ Sam, Sam would never do this... not with his _brother_.

Sam gets up and goes to the bathroom door, which is slightly ajar. "Dean." No answer. He pushes in - sorry, modesty, but after last night, well. "Dean it's okay. Dean! Talk to me." Jesus, is that _cold_ water?

Looking up at him, "Sammy... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me... Did I hurt you?" This jars him out of his head, shutting off the water and standing up, reaching for Sam, he could have hurt Sam.

"No! No, you didn't." Reaching out to touch Dean's face. "I don't know what came over you either but you don't remember? At all? "

Shaking his head, grabbing hold of Sam's wrist, "I was at the bar... the sexy bartender... you called... How did I even get here?" Was he roofied? He had to have been, but he didn't feel sick like most people did afterward.

"I came to the bar and found you... Well. Horny." He can't help blushing. "And kind of grabby. But you didn't seem - uncoordinated, like roofies do to people. You were still totally functional." More blushing.

Green eyes search Sam's face, the blush is sexy and endearing. "I was grabby? What did I do?"

"Oh - well - " He doesn't want it to sound like he's accusing Dean of the things he did, but Dean is asking. "You uh, grabbed my tie, you, you kissed me, right there in the bar, and you grabbed my butt when I hauled you out." He can't resist adding, "and you said you liked it when I was all gruff and manly."

It's Dean's turn to turn dark red and duck his head down, "I do." Looking up through his wet lashes, lips curling up a bit, "I like you in a tie too."

Sam gives him a little smile, feeling hope now, and remembering to reach for a towel to wrap around Dean's shoulders. "Then I drove us back here. With your hands in my pants. And then..." He takes a deep breath, and the blush goes all the way down to his neck. "Well. I, I said yes."

Dean crawls out of the bathtub and into Sam's arms, "So... what did I do when we got inside?"

Sam wraps his arms tight around Dean and says, "I'll tell you every detail if you let me turn some hot water on and get in there with me." They both need it, god knows.

Dean blushes, "Yeah... kinda reek. It was good for you?"

Sam shivers. "Yeah." Looking Dean in the eye, "It was amazing." Then he turns on the water for a nice hot shower, hangs Dean's towel up, and they get in. Oh that feels good.

Hesitantly he steps closer, "Can I... touch... I mean... wash your back?"

"Hell yeah." Handing Dean the soap, with a smile, and then turning his back. "So, uh. When we got in the room. You pushed me up against that room divider thing. It was pretty hot." He doesn't tell Dean how many times he said 'Stop.' He did say yes and he'd wanted to - he'd just been afraid of today, of Dean freaking out.

Dean soaps his hands and then moves them over Sam's strong back, fingers digging into the muscles, enjoying the way he's allowed to gloat at how well put together Sam really is. He finds his hands sliding around to Sam's chest, and he snuggles up behind him. "Sammy... it's... it's really okay? Us... together like this?" He hates feeling so unsure of himself, it's wrong - they're _brothers_ \- but it's not like he can get Sam pregnant, and really - isn't it better that they're together, instead of dragging in some innocent girl?

Sam, slippery, turns around in Dean's grasp to face him. He doesn't mind that it forces Dean to look up. "It's okay with me." His voice is solemn, soft. His eyes are too. "I've - wanted it. I thought it wouldn't be okay with you. That you must have been under a spell."

"Maybe I was... but I'm not now." Laying his head on Sam's shoulder, "I thought this morning... you'd pound me for sure. Figure I must have forced you."

Sam's hand cradles Dean's head, "No you didn't. I could have stopped you if it was like that. But you said you loved me and you swore you wouldn't leave me."

Holding tight, "No Sammy... I won't ever leave you." Tipping his head up, "Love you lots."

"Love you too Dean." Leaning down to kiss Dean's beautiful mouth.

Moaning into his mouth, his fears melting away the longer they touch and kiss. The shower soon turns into groping and stroking each other off while they kiss.

"Mmm," Sam moans into his mouth, then breaks off to say, "I'd kind of like to move this to a bed."

"Oh… okay." The moving to the bed is a bit awkward, first turning off the shower, then back on as they realize they're covered in suds, then drying off enough so they don't make the bed completely wet - of course there are TWO beds.

Finally there is the bed, Dean yanking the cover off and the sheet down, hearing the _thunk_ of the bottle of lube hitting the floor. "Um... what.. what do you want?"

Sam lies down on the bed and pats the spot beside him, "Just - come here. I liked what we were doing. I just wanted to lie down."

Dean joins him sliding up against him, "I liked it too... Last night... did we... did I... You said you wouldn't be able to walk straight?"

"Yeah, uh. You bent me over the bed, and." He might be blushing all the way down to his waist. "It was awesome, oh my god. And I'd love to do it again, but." A little shrug. "Not right away?"

Stroking his hand aimlessly over Sam's chest, "What if... you did it to me?" The idea is warm in his gut, making his skin tingle and his cock take notice.

"You'd really want me to?" God, the very thought is so desperately hot. "Are you sure?" Because maybe Dean just thinks he has to because Sam did.

Shrugging, "Why not... I mean, I'm not opposed to it... and I... I feel bad I don't remember last night." He blushes darkly, "And I like you being bossy with me. It's hot."

Sam laughs, rolls Dean onto his back and kisses him senseless. "Yeah you do like that," he purrs after a while. "You want that... now? I mean, you know. Want me to get you ready now? You did such a nice job getting me ready last night. You sucked my cock and put your fingers in me."

Shivering hard at the image, "Yeah... do... do what I did. Maybe it'll jar a memory." The feeling of Sam's body on his is smothering - blanketing in such a good way. Holding him down because he feels like he might fly apart into pieces with all of these wild revelations.

Sam lifts up from him in a pushup (showing off a little, maybe) and finds the lube that got knocked onto the floor. He puts it aside for when he's ready for it. Dean had praised him for having lube, called him a Boy Scout. Sam wonders what merit badge it would be for. Holding Dean's gaze, he leans down and takes Dean's cock into his mouth. He's not terribly skilled here, but he knows to keep his teeth to himself.

"AH FUCK SAMMY!" Grabbing the bed sheets, muscles locked up tight so he doesn't thrust or grab Sam's head like a really primitive part of his brain wants him to, wants to just fuck himself into that hot sweet mouth.

Sam lifts his head and says hoarsely, eyes gleaming, "You don't have to hold back. I'm not a girl. I can take anything you can dish out." Giving him a smile, "Whether you come or not, I'm still going to fuck you." Dipping his head again to suck.

Eyes rolling up, gasping for breath, Dean consciously loosens his hands from the bedding and places one on Sam's head. His fingers tangle in the long strands of his hair, letting go of his constraint, hips rocking up to push himself into Sam's sweet mouth.

Sam finds out that he can almost deepthroat Dean without gagging - almost. He wants to but his throat closes up past a certain point. The feel of Dean's hand in his hair is so hot, so possessive, he loves it. The lube is within reach. He fumbles some onto his fingers, and strokes one between Dean's legs.

The questing finger makes Dean pull his legs up, planting his feet on the bed to open himself to Sam, "Yeah... do it, Sammy... "

Sam's well lubed finger slides in, deep. God, he's so hot inside. He can feel Dean's cock jerk a little in his mouth when he's breached. That tight heat is going to be clamped around his cock soon. He won't last a second.

It's good... so good, "MORE SAM! MORE!" He's caught between rocking his hips up to shove his cock in Sam's mouth or shoving down to get more of those fingers deep inside him.

Sam knows what to do and he knows what this is like for Dean. Dean did do a good job preparing him last night given the situation, but Sam would like to do a _really_ good job. His finger strokes and slides, carefully warming Dean up before even trying a second one. God it is powerful, this feeling, it's like he _owns_ Dean.

"Samm... Sammy... more... please... _do it_... don't make me wait!" He's going crazy from it! Sam's big fingers keep teasing something inside him that needs to be scratched hard, because Sam's fingers are making it itch like crazy.

Sam lifts his head and says hoarsely, "It won't kill you to wait a little. My cock is a lot bigger than my fingers." Oh, is that Dean's prostate...? He hadn't thought he'd be able to feel it. He strokes it deliberately, lingeringly, watching Dean's response.

Dean wails, body going crazy shoving down on Sam's fingers. "MORE! Dammit Sam!"

Sam is sworn at a lot over the next minute or two. Three fingers now, and Dean really does seem ready. It's delicious watching him writhe. But Sam wants it too, wants to be inside, and he slides his fingers out and gets more lube to slick up his cock. "Okay Dean. Breathe deep and let me in." Even though his fingers just felt it, the heat of Dean's ass is shocking to the head of Sam's cock. He has to take deep breaths too.

Dean's bow legs wrap around Sam's waist, "Just do it, Sammy... want you in me so much!" He tries to tighten his legs around Sam to force him in.

Sam can't spare the breath to explain to Dean that he's going slow for his own benefit too. Dean is begging, demanding, pulling at him, and that's all that he can do now, to give Dean what he wants. Sliding in, in, all the way in, gasping at the heat, and Dean is so tight, so overwhelmingly good. " _God_ , Dean!"

He's so full - stretched open and wide, filled up with Sam. It's so hard and thick inside him, Dean can feel Sam's heart beat inside him, the steadfast pulse of him. Sam's weight on his body, pressing him down into the mattress, holding him together and keeping him grounded. He's not even aware he's speaking, just mumbling a litany of Sam's name and how much he loves him.

Sam looks down at Dean's face in awe. Dean is saying... Oh the things Dean is saying. This is the real Dean, when gently opened (so to speak.) Not the aggressive satyr of last night - or at least, not only that. He pushes up so that he can see Dean better, so Dean can breathe, so Sam can thrust. One slow, deep, just to be sure he isn't hurting Dean. And then he can move, rocking his hips, and oh God that's so terrifyingly good, he wants this forever.

Blunt fingers scrabbling at Sam's back, trying to get more of him inside him. It's so fucking good, he doesn't feel weak or unmanly at all, it's very empowering to make Sam lose it, "SAM - Just fuck me! Won't break!"

Sam looks him in the eye and then gives Dean what he asked for. He puts his arms at his favorite angle and just fucks Dean, hard and deep and steady. God, the look on Dean's face. His beautiful face and body under and around Sam, his hands pulling, his hot tight ass opening for Sam's cock, and ONLY for Sam's cock, oh God he'll come if he thinks too much about it.

That itch inside is getting scratched good and hard making him scream loud enough to shake the walls, lightning ripping through him and setting his body on fire. He's vaguely aware of when Sam lets go, his cock pulsing deep in Dean's guts, just adding to the afterwaves of pleasure he's feeling.

Sam collapses on top of Dean, shaking, almost in tears at how incredibly moving that was, being joined so completely with Dean like that. Maybe it makes a difference being face to face. He doesn't think about that till later, though. All he knows right now is Dean.

Weakly Dean wraps his arms around Sam, pressing kisses to his face, far too gone to speak.

Sam turns them a little to the side so as to take some of his weight off Dean, but doesn't pull out - not yet. Sam tends to stay hard for a little bit after coming and being inside Dean feels so perfect. He catches Dean's mouth with his and kisses him for a long time. Whatever happened to Dean yesterday, he's grateful now.

There is suddenly the sound of slow clapping. "I must say, you boys put on quite a show, of course I was supposed to have a starring role, not you, Moose."

Dean's eyes pop wide open as adrenaline dumps into his veins, scrambling backward on the bed, "FUCK! CROWLEY!" Hands grabbing for any kind of something to cover himself with. PILLOW! Yup, right over the lap, the other whaps Sam in the shoulder as he tries to give it to him.

Sam tosses the pillow down, careless of his nudity, a rampant alpha male defending his territory. He bares his teeth at Crowley. "So YOU'RE what happened to Dean yesterday. How did you manage to miss your 'starring role' if you managed that part?"

"You could say I ran into someone..."

Cas is suddenly standing next to him, intent on Crowley, "I wasn't finished speaking with you."

Dean squeaks, "CAS?"

While no one is looking at him, Sam reaches for that pillow back and holds it casually at crotch level. There are too many dudes in the room at this point. "Well, thanks to Cas anyway," he mutters to Dean.

Cas turns and notices where they are, "Sam. Dean." Frowning, "Why are you naked and sweaty?" Stepping closer to investigate, sniffing the air as he does.

"That's it! Everyone NOT a Winchester get out of the room!" Dean crawls back up against the headboard when Crowley stalks forward, eyes rounded in apprehension, "Sammy?"

Crowley extends his hand, just two fingers touching Dean's forehead, "Here... the watcher's view of last night. Don't thank me."

Sam is lunging to intervene, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU - oh," confused. "Dean? You all right? What did he do?" Watcher's view?? To Crowley, "What, were you - invisible or something, you sick bastard?"

Crowley grins at him. "Of course, I couldn't miss this Sin."

Cas clues in. "You had sex with each other? Why? You are brothers... and men."

Crowley takes Cas' arm in his, "Why don't we go talk about that over a beer, you and me?" And just like that, they're gone.

Sam stares at the space where they just were. "Well, that just happened," he says weakly. Then turning to Dean, "Dean! Are you okay? Answer me," hands on his shoulders.

Dean shoves and flips them, straddling Sam and fiercely pinning his shoulders down with his hands. Then he softens, "You... you're really okay with last night?" He can remember shoving Sam, basically just taking what he wanted, even if Sam didn't put up a whole lot of resistance.

"You remember now?" Seeing the answer in Dean's face, "Yeah. I'm okay with it. I could have stopped you." If he'd been anyone else, Sam would have. "If you remember, then you remember that I liked it. I begged you for it."

Dean stretches out over him, taking a long look at him before kissing him deeply. When they break for air, "Love you, Sam."

"Love you too." Running his hand over Dean's short hair, thrilling to the feel of it on his fingers and palm. Dean would never have let him do this before. "That was awesome just now. You were awesome."

A tender kiss to his mouth, "How about.. we shower and get the hell out of here? I don't like the thought of Crowley or Cas coming back for our next performance."

"I can't argue with that." One more caress of Dean's hair. "I'll wash your back this time."


End file.
